


mine

by southernpumpkin



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernpumpkin/pseuds/southernpumpkin
Summary: Jaejoong loves how both he and Yoochun can play the piano but can’t read notes.





	mine

Jaejoong loves how both he and Yoochun can play the piano but can’t read notes.

Yoochun has developed a strange system – his own equivalent of musical notes – and Jaejoong constantly adds to it, weird symbols here and there. Jaejoong loves how no one else can read those strange scribbles even though they’re scattered around on post-it notes, in notebooks, scrap pieces of paper and napkins and strewn all over the place. Maybe Junsu can read a bit of it, but that’s it. It feels like he and Yoochun have their own special language.

Jaejoong also loves how Yoochun carries a small notebook with him everywhere –a small little notebook filled with those strange little symbols only he and Jaejoong can understand and always writes on it during his small bits of free time. Other people can stare, but can never quite comprehend. (Yoochun never really explains, just smiles, and it’s polite but distant.)

It makes him feel like Yoochun’s  _his_ , and only his.

In the evening, Jaejoong visits Yoochun’s house and slips into his room. He smiles to himself at the sight of sheets of paper strewn over the bed, some crumpled and some neatly folded, all filled with scribbles of their little language.

Jaejoong crawls onto the bed carefully, rearranging some sheets of paper. He reads the nearest piece and then smiles again in content. He steals a glance at the clock on the bed stand; he really hopes Yoochun would come home soon. Jaejoong loves it when they compose together. He can mess around with Yoochun’s compositions and Yoochun and fool around with his. It feels like they’re in a world of their own, where no one else can enter. Jaejoong smiles at the thought.

Jaejoong meddles around with a few verses, changes a chorus or two, and writes some lyrics to a particularly sad melody. This is all he needs and more, Jaejoong thinks.

When Yoochun reaches home, he finds Jaejoong laying on his bed, fast asleep, still clutching a crumpled sheet of paper. There’s a neat pile of papers on the corner of the bed, probably those he fiddled with.

Yoochun smiles softly and turns off the lights before walking over as quietly as he can to cover Jaejoong with a blanket. He then bends over to kiss Jaejoong’s hair and murmurs ‘sleep well’.

Just when Yoochun turns around to leave, Jaejoong wakes up. He’s still such a light sleeper, Yoochun thinks as he goes back to sit on the edge of the bed. Jaejoong looks at Yoochun and tries to say something, but the dryness in his throat makes him cough instead. It doesn’t really matter; Yoochun would know what he wants to say anyway, Jaejoong thinks. Yoochun leans in and Jaejoong lets Yoochun’s lips meet his in a soft, feathery kiss.

‘Yeah, you’re mine,’ Jaejoong thinks as he loops his arms around Yoochun’s neck.

(And I’m yours.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shameless fluff but i like possessive jaejoong ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ (i like possessive everyone as long as they don't have anything to do with me


End file.
